Hanna-Barbera
Hanna-Barbera Productions (sometimes simply known as Hanna-Barbera, or H-B) is the term for the company founded by Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera. Their partnership began in the 1940s while directing Tom and Jerry theatrical shorts for MGM. In 1957, when MGM's theatrical shorts division disbanded, Hanna and Barbera formed their own TV animation company. The company's outuput was extremely popular for over 30 years, and heavily influenced the style of cartoons on the air by other animation companies. Shortly thereafter, changing tastes in animation, coupled with the lack of involvement of the two creators, caused Hanna-Barbera to close up shop and be replaced by Cartoon Network Studios. (Some Cartoon Network shows, such as Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, and Space Ghost: Coast to Coast started under the H-B banner but moved over to the CN banner.) While some shows (such as Scooby-Doo) use the H-B logo, they are in fact produced by Warner Bros. Television Animation. However, Hanna-Barbera's name continues to be used in branding on some productions and on merchandise for its familiar characters. H-B drew criticism for its use of limited animation for TV budgets. However, millions of children were entertained by their cartoons and retain fond memories of the characters and situations to this day. The duo were also responsible for launching and/or sustaining the careers of many noteble voice actors, including Daws Butler, Don Messick and Mel Blanc. The studio was absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation in 2001. Filmography 1950s * The Ruff & Reddy Show (1957–1960, NBC) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958–1962, Syndication) * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959–1962, Syndication) * Loopy de Loop (1959–1965, theatrical cartoons, distributed by Columbia Pictures) 1960s * The Flintstones (1960–1966, ABC) * Top Cat (1960–1961, ABC) * The Yogi Bear Show (1961–1962, syndicated) * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962–1963, syndicated) * The Jetsons (1962–1963, ABC; 1985–1988, syndicated) * The Magilla Gorilla Show (1964–1966, syndicated) * Peter Potamus (1964, ABC) * Jonny Quest (1964–1965, ABC; 1986–1987, syndicated) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964, theatrical feature film) * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1965–1967, ABC) * Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles (1966–1968, CBS) * Space Ghost and Dino Boy (1966–1968, CBS) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966, theatrical feature film) * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967–1968, NBC) * The Herculoids (1967–1969, CBS) * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor (1967-1969, CBS) * Shazzan (1967-1969, CBS) * Young Samson (1967-1969, NBC) * The Fantastic Four (1967–1979, ABC) * The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1967–1989, NBC) * Wacky Races (1968–1969, CBS) * Scooby Doo Where Are You! (1969–1970, CBS) * Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969–1971, CBS) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969–1971, CBS) * Cattanooga Cats (1969-1971, ABC) 1970s * Josie and the Pussy Cats (1970–1974, CBS) * The Harlem Globetrotters (1970–1972, CBS) * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971–1974, CBS) * The Funky Phantom (1971–1972, ABC) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971–1972, CBS) * The Roman Holidays (1972–1973, NBC) * Wait till Your Father Gets Home (1972–1974, syndicated) * Super Friends (1973–1986, ABC) * Charlotte's Web (1973, theatrical feature film) * Speed Buggy (1973–1974, ABC) * The Addams Family (1973–1974, NBC) * Hong Kong Phooey (1974–1975, ABC) * Valley of the Dinosaurs (1974–1975, CBS) * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974–1975, NBC) * The Tom & Jerry Show (1975–1977, ABC) (co-production with MGM Television) * Jabberjaw (1976–1977, ABC) * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976–1977, ABC) * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977–1980, ABC) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1979, ABC) * Yogi's Space Race (1978–1979, NBC) * Godzilla (1978–1980, NBC) * The All-New Popeye Hour (1978–1983, CBS) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979–1980, NBC) 1980s * The Richie Rich/Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1980–1982, ABC) * The Smurfs (1981–1990, NBC) (co-production with SEPP Internatioal) * Heidi's Song (1982, theatrical feature film) * The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show (1982–1984, ABC) * Shirt Tales (1982–1984, NBC) * Snorks (1984–1988, NBC) * Challenge of the GoBots (1984–1985, syndicated) * CBS Storybreak (1985-1987, CBS) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1985–1994, syndicated) * Foofur (1986–1988, NBC) * Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 (1987–1988, syndicated telefilms) * The Flintstone Kids (1986–1988, ABC) * The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1987–1990, video series) * Samurai (1987-1989, HBO) * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988–1989, NBC) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–1991, ABC) 1990s * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990, theatrical ride film) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990, theatrical feature film) * Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990–1993, co-production with Turner Entertainment, FOX) * Wake, Rattle & Roll '' (1990, syndicated) * ''Rick Moranis in Gravedale High '' (1990, NBC) * ''Midnight Patrol '' (1990, syndicated) * ''Young Robin Hood '' (1991-1993, syndicated) * ''The Pirates of Dark Water (1991–1993, co-production with Turner Entertainment, ABC/syndication) * The Addams Family (second animated version) (1992–1994, ABC) * Once upon a Forest (1993, theatrical feature film) * Droopy, Master Detective (1993, co-production with Turner Entertainment, FOX) * 2 Stupid Dogs (1993–1995, TBS) * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993–1995, TBS) * The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1993–1996, TBS) * What a Cartoon! (1995–2000, Cartoon Network) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996-1999, Cartoon Network) * * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996–1997, Cartoon Network/TBS/TNT) * Johnny Bravo (1997–2002, Cartoon Network) * * Cow and Chicken (1997–1999, Cartoon Network) * I Am Weasel (1997–2000, Cartoon Network) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998–2001, Cartoon Network) * 2000s * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001, TV special, Boomerang) (Programs marked with an asterisk (*) continued production under Cartoon Network Studios after the absorption of Hanna-Barbera into Warner Bros. Animation.) Category:Companies Category:The Funtastic Index